The Circle called Shrodinger
by Saphir-Rose
Summary: For Sakura drops- 20 sentences about Itsuki and his friends who don't know about his esper powers.


A/N This is for Sakura drops who wished to see more about my OC Charecters Tadashi and Rina, however I couldnt get the story of their meeting out so hee's a 20 sentence of them all instead. most of these are set before my other story so it doesn't matter if you haven't read that one yet.

* * *

"Mii mii!" Itsuki facepalmed at Rina's excited arrival at his school, "No calling me that at School! "  
"Please?"  
"No means NO!"

02. Athlete

" Of course I'll do it Yukari,"  
" You sure are an Athlete" Rina Smiled in apprication as Itsuki agreed to do a matathon ith her to help her raise money to get a place away from her Boyfriend.

03. Journey

" It's going to be Brillent this year isn't it!"  
" Komikon is always worth this stupid jorn- Ah! Please watch that bag!"

04. Hate

Itsuki didn't hate meny things really, but there was a single man he'd had the unfortunate luck to met, and boy was Itsuki Glad that Rina was away from that man now.

05. Rend

" So I think it'd look good with this Angel, you agree Yukari?"  
" GAH STOP TAKING SO LONG DAMN GAME- huh? You say something MiI?"

06. Carnival

It was Tadashi who'd taken her to the Carnival, She was still not really ready to gout alone around large crowds- but Itsuki had been extreamly ill, and besides If Rina was honest she didn't mind the Idea of letting the taller man look after her for a little while.

07. Would

"Would you please Go to the Dentist Already!" Itsuki Rolled his eyes as Rina Exclaimed in pain again.

" No! It's not that Painful!"

08. Fight

"MiI, you worry too much it was nothing... honestly,... just... the door..."

Itsuki sighed as he read her comment, he knew he shouldn't have chatted to her so long last night.

09. Character

Haruhi Raised an eyebrow as her boyfriend and his sister iin law continued to gush over a character, Rina prtically drooling over this girl.  
" So who is she anyway?"  
"Ah ... It's nothing Haruhi, Sorry She's just our favriote character..."

10. Woman

" Hey Tsuki!, I know you said she's just a friend... but where'd you met such a women?"

Itsuki raised an eyebrow at his brothers appricitive tone, before grinning stupidly and plans sarted to form in his mind.

11. Moment

"I'll get up in a moment!"

" Your already an Hour late Rina... "

"...SHIT!"

12. Upset

Itsuki was young, too young to have his entire life taken away from him by a person he didn't even know..., so it was nice when Yukari wouldn't let him get so down.

13. Sweet

Ituki smiled, the tears that were in Rina's eyes bringing tears to his own- he couldn't imagin a sweeter love story then the one his brother had found himself in.

14. Sight

"Oh GOD! Tada!" ... he knew he and Yukari were close.. but that didn't mean that he'd wanted to see that...

15. Numb

She'd been completly numb when he'd finally mandged to reach her- she lived quite a bit away from him didn't she, surely she'd only just arrived?

But judgeing by how wet she was sitting out there in the rain she'd called from there.

16. Shell

She'd kept to her shell when she first met Itsuki's mother, and was meakly turning back through the door when Tadashi had pushed her back into the house and had called to Itsuki that They'd share his room.

17. Wizard

"Of course it's possibal! Wizard did it after all"  
Tadashi found himself smileing at how energectic she'd become and how happy she seemed compared to how she was when she first arrived.

18. More

" hey has Tsuki said anything about why he's out so late?"  
"Nope nothing to me, just gathering muses... I suppose he's just out at a cafe or something wrighting- have you ever read his stuff?"

19. Universe

The Universe had been on their side really, if she'd not ended up talking to the shy new guy in the wrighting comm. Then ... well she doesn't want to know where she'd be now.  
and sometimes she'd lie to belive that she's helped Itsuki with his own life- the boy does get so over dramatic sometimes.

20. Ache

It had taken Rina a moment to figure out what was wrong that morning... figiting underthe covers she couldn't help but think something was missing.

She figured it out when she woke up and spoted MiI's uniform in the wardrobe.

She hadn't woken up with a bruise or cut numly aching.

* * *

A/N, I hope you all enjoyed a little more about my OC's and this world.


End file.
